Like An Animal
by Little'Davies'Workin's
Summary: Basically Rinn smut (May not be as good as you'd like but I tried) Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 months since Rae read Chloe's diary, and 4 months since Rae realized that she needed to open her eyes and actually see the bigger picture.

In these 4 months, Finn's moved back in with his dad, Izzy and Chop have gotten back together, Archie's seeing some bloke called 'Joseph', -who is actually really nice and welcoming but also very defensive over those close to him- Chop and Archie made up, Chloe and Rae made up, and Finn and Rae made up.

Granted, every make up involved shouting, well, it was more like screaming but still, they're the gang again. They wouldn't say it was perfect, but the bond was definitely stronger.

Finn and Rae had gotten back together as well, it was very emotional for both of them at first as they opened themselves up completely; telling one another things that they've never shared with anyone, but it was worth all the tears and heartache.

They're inseparable.

They're in love.

Finn's helping Rae with all the stares; helping her get through her insecurities. It was hard as first, as she didn't believe a word he said, but now.. She'll kiss him in public, and tell a girl to fuck off when she gets too close.

And he loves it.

But.. What he loves more, is when they're alone.

And no, he doesn't mean the sex.. Well.. he does in a way because it gets better and better each time that make love, and each time is just wild perfection, but he means her confidence. When they're alone, a different Rae comes out and Finn can't get enough of it.

Rae becomes a seductive lioness. The confidence that radiates off her when they're alone is enough to make Finn's jeans tighten. But the best thing is, is that she knows exactly what she's doing, and she loves it too.

They're first time, which was also Rae's first time (Finn found out about Rae's and Liam's little oral thing, and went ballistic. Let's just say that Liam was lucky to just have a black eye and a dislocated jaw) was beautiful, but lately, things have been getting wild, and neither of them can complain.

Finn's an animal in bed. Wait, no, scratch that. He's a predator hungry for his pray; Rae. And Rae's happy to let him destroy her body for the night, as she knows know that he likes her control, so she gets to return the favour the next time.

Tonight is no different.

They're both on the hunt.

The hunt, to hear one another scream.

The hunt, to make one another explode with ecstasy.

And that's exactly what was going on.

Finn and Rae are stumbling through his bedroom door, lips never parting. The only sound bouncing round the room are their loud, greedy movements and their heavy breathing.

Rae's hands are trembling impatiently as she unbuttons his long sleeved plaid shirt while he tries to lift up her rolling stone t-shirt. After successfully removing his shirt Finn was able to pull of Rae's as she let out a loud sigh. Still impatient, Rae gripped Finn's plain white t-shirt that he has on underneath, and ripped it in two. Earning a gasp and a look of disbelief from her lover, she just smiled smugly at him until he return the action.

"Two can play tha' game Rae-Rae." He whispered seductively as he expertly unhooked her bra with one hand. "Ello meh girls."

Finn still looked at Rae's breast in awe, which always amused her, he'd claimed them as his the moment he finally got to touch them, which he was very possessive about; whenever she got an itch in her chest area, he wouldn't let her itch it herself. Yup. It was that bad, but Rae secretly loved it.

Gently pushing Rae down on his bed, he crawled over her, teasing her stomach and breast with his feather-like kisses and his barely there fingertip touches, making Rae whimper in want.

"Finn," She moaned. "Stop teasin'."

"Nothin' wrong with a little foreplay." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, against her skin.

"Buh we've already had our foreplay, the whole day has been fuckin' foreplay."

"Mmhmm."

"Finn…" She whined, ready to complain again, but was cut off by her own gasp.

Finn, in lightning speed, had tugged her leggings and knickers down and placed her legs over his shoulder. His face, well, his tongue was already deep inside of her, and so the only words that could escape her was 'yes' 'oh yes' and 'Finn'.

His tongue kept circling her clit and her groans of pleasure increased. He slipped his middle finger inside of her and they both moaned at the sensation. Rae, because of the way his finger felt inside of her and Finn, because of her slick juices coating his finger.

"I love how wet you are for me, Rae." He breathed against her heat.

Her hips instinctively bucked against his hand as she was nearing her high. He added another finger inside of her, moving faster, and used his other hand, that was tugging at her left nipple, to hold her hips down.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and she kept calling his name. She felt him smile as she screamed him, but was in mid-orgasm so she didn't really mind.

Lapping up her juices like a man whose just found water after days of walking in the desert, he moved his head up to see her face properly. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he started but she'd moved her head so he couldn't see her facial expression.

She looked like a ravished angel. She had a content smile that graced her lips, almost unconsciously. Resting his head on her chest, so he can listen to her rapid heartbeat and to play with her right breast, she combed her fingers through his hair as she too, waited for her breathing to settle.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled his head towards her so she could connect their lips in a passionate embrace. Their tongues started a war for dominance, which of course, Finn won, and when they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily, again, Rae whispered in his ear, as she trailed open mouthed kisses against his neck and collarbone.

"My turn, little Finlay."

He groaned a beautiful groan of anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tease._

_She's a fucking tease._

Finn wanted to take control, but he couldn't.

Why?

Well.. Rae wanted to try something different; something more seductive.

Have you guessed it yet?

…

She's tied his hands behind his back.

And, oh hot damn, does it turn him on even more, not being able to touch her. Not being able to pull on her hair as she takes him. Not being able to trace the curves of her body or play with her boobs. He can't do anything but watch and enjoy.

He's struggling a bit. But he's so turned on, so _hard_, that only moans, groans, and cries of her name in pleasure, is all that can escape is lips.

Her mouth holds a talent of its own; he way her tongue flicks overs the tip of his length, the way she shallows around him. The humming she makes, that sends vibrations through him.

"Fuck Rae." Finn gasps, trying, _again_, to move his hands.

She increased her hand movements, stroking him harder and faster as she teased his tip with her playful tongue.

"Rae, I've got to touch you." He begged. "Please, let me touch you."

Pulling back, she released him with a 'pop', and smirked, "But you've been a very naughty boy, Mr Nelson."

"I-I pr-pr-promise, I'll b' good. Swear ih." He stuttered, licking his lips at the lust that consumed Rae's eyes.

"I tell ya wha'. I'll untie ya hands, _but_ ya still can't touch me."

"Raeee." He whined.

"Wha's th' matter Finlay? Don't 'ave enough self-control, t' stop yaself from touching meh?"

"I 'ave control," He defended. "Ah jus' wanna free meh hands. Problem?"

"No. No problem." Encircling her arms around his waist, she untied his hands, but poked his chest in warning. "No, touching."

Nodding his head, he shook out his arms and rubbed his wrists, unable to swallow back his groan as Rae took his still erect cock in her mouth.

She kept swallowing while he was deep inside of mouth and the pleasure caused an uncontrolled string of moans and high pitched gasps to escape his throat.

She kept eye contact, just like he did when he went down on her, and she couldn't help but smile proudly at the fact that she was making him lose control. She saw the way his fists pulled hard on his quilt; she knew how much he wanted to touch her, but she also knew that it turned him on more knowing that he couldn't.

Rae watched his reaction as she cupped his balls. Knowing what he liked, she quickly latched onto them, stroking him a little faster as she did. Finn's eyes rolled back as well as his head, and Rae swatted his hands away as he tried to bring her closer.

Feeling his balls tighten as he was sucked deeply in her mouth, she switched her mouth with her hand and sucked hard on his tip, ready for his release. Finn, also knowing his was about to cum, lost control and took Rae's head in his hands. He fucked her mouth hard as he climaxed, calling her name louder than he ever has.

Going soft in her mouth, Rae gently pulled back, smiling smugly up at Finn, who was still breathing heavily and irregularly.

Getting up from off her knees, Rae couldn't help but laugh at the smile that pulled at Finn's lips. Teasing her neck, he whispered, "Ready to be ravished?"

She replied with her lips that eagerly moulded against his.

Yes, she was ready. But was he ready for the ride that will haunt his dreams for the next couple of nights alone?

Hmm… Let's find out.


End file.
